


Late Night Talks 2 | Blake & Ruby

by starlightelixir



Series: Late-Night Talks [RWBY] [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightelixir/pseuds/starlightelixir
Summary: You wouldn't expect Team RWBY to be able to smile and laugh, especially given their current circumstances. Stranded in a not-so-deserted farmhouse, something unknown haunting and lurking—not to mention the sharp cold that would occasionally permeate their blankets and sense of comfort.You wouldn't expect them to have other things on their minds, either, but Blake sure as hell did.---This was originally written for sometime around V6E5 as a self-indulgent "god I wish they would interact" piece. Don't mind me.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose
Series: Late-Night Talks [RWBY] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621546
Kudos: 11





	Late Night Talks 2 | Blake & Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded from the original multi-chapter fic of mine "Late-Night Talks" to post under a series for the same name

“Ruby, can we talk?” Blake had approached her slowly, hesitantly, and when she spoke, her voice was low and riddled with concern.

Weiss and Yang were enjoying their own conversation, sitting closer to the fire than the others, and Blake had taken this moment to approach her team leader.

“Oh, yeah, sure?” Ruby raised her gaze slightly and scooted herself over, patting the floor next to her as an invitation. “C'mon, I don't mind if you sit with me. We can share a blanket?”

A small smile tugged at Blake's lips, but not for long—it faded soon after she sat next to Ruby and let her gaze wander to Yang. “It's. About something that happened earlier.”

Ruby shifted, moving her own blanket slightly over Blake's legs, as well as her own. “You mean the bodies? That's got us all pretty shaken up, especially Weiss--”

“Actually, it's not about that.” Blake's ears folded back as she averted her gaze from Yang and Weiss, both of which managed to laugh gently, despite the discomfort they had all experienced earlier. “It's about what happened between me and Yang when we went to look for a car.”

“Oh, no?” Ruby blinked, slowly leaning against Blake and looking up at her with worried curiosity. “Is she okay? Are you okay? Did you guys see something?”

Blake hesitated, meeting Ruby's gaze before returning it to her hands, now folded in her lap. “We talked. About Adam.”

Ruby's shoulders tensed at the name—Blake had always described him as a monster, and after the fall of Beacon, Ruby knew just how much of a monster this man really was. “Oh.”

“I tried to reassure her that I wouldn't run. That I would be there for her if we ever saw him again.”

Ruby nodded, a small and relieved smile forming on her lips as the other spoke. “That's what she needed to hear.”

“I. Don't know what I said wrong, though. I told her that I would keep her safe, that I would protect her, and she shut down. She got cold and distant again.” Blake's voice cracked slightly, and she looked away from her hands, away from Ruby. “Yang hadn't smiled at me like that since before. You know. But then I just... I don't know what I did wrong.”

The minute the word _protect_ left Blake's mouth, it clicked with Ruby.

“Oh. Oh, geez,” She laughed awkwardly, her own chilled hand finding Blake's and taking it—an attempt at comforting and showing her some semblance of support. “Yang doesn't want to be protected. She's never wanted that?” She gave her hand a soft squeeze. “She just... Doesn't wanna be abandoned. She wants you to stand with her. Not in front of her, not as a shield or like... Some sorta guardian to keep her safe. She wants you _with_ her.”

Blake's gaze shot back up to Ruby, her brow furrowed. That's right, she thought to herself. Yang has never been too keen on someone shielding her. How could I mess up so badly. “You. You're right,” Blake said softly, her gaze slowly lowering before going back to meet Ruby's. “thanks, Ruby.” A soft smile tugged at her lips as she pulled the other into a gentle and warm hug.

“No problem! I know you meant the best with what you said, but... Try to talk to her about it soon. Let her know you're with her, not just trying to protect her out of guilt or something.” Ruby beamed, returning the hug as soon as Blake wrapped her arms around her. “You know I'm always here for you.”

“And we're always here for you, too.” A quiet brrip caught in Blake's throat as she softly rested her chin on top of Ruby's head. They both closed their eyes, feeling the warmth radiate between them in the few moments of silence, before Blake spoke up again. “Ruby? Are you okay? After earlier, after _all_ of this, I mean.”

Ruby hesitated, the question catching her off-guard. She withdrew from the hug slightly, her jaw slack and her eyes scanning Blake's face—almost as if to ask _did she really just ask if I was okay?_

It wasn't something that she had grown accustomed to.

“Yeah,” Her shoulders drooped as she spoke again, her eyes wandering down to stare at anything but Blake's face. “I'm just... Blake, everyone went to sleep and never woke up. What _happened_?”

Despite the two not meeting a gaze, Blake could see the tears in Ruby's eyes—she always hated the sudden loss of life—especially when it involved innocent people. She hated it before the fall of Beacon, and she hated it now.

She remained silent, waiting for Ruby to continue.

“It just. It _terrifies_ me. All of us are exhausted,” Her voice shook slightly. “Yang said she was tired, Weiss said she was exhausted—I know you are, too, and Oscar is definitely tired... What if we... What if we don't wake up? What happens then?”

Blake's ears folded back—she hadn't really focused much on what might happened, only on what had happened. “You're right,” Blake said, pulling Ruby back into the hug and stroking her hair. “I don't think it's something we have to worry too much about, though. We're sleeping in shifts, right?”

“Right...”

“If _whatever_ did this is still out here, we'll make sure _everyone_ makes it. We won't lose anyone.”

Ruby barely nodded—her tears smudging onto Blake's overcoat. “Yeah. Okay. You're right—thanks, Blake.” She still clung to the other tightly, terrified to let go for even a moment.

“We'll always fight together. I promise, we'll make it out of whatever we have to face...” Blake held onto the other just as tightly—not out of anxiety or fear, but out of comfort, an attempt to reassure and make her feel even slightly more okay than before.

It wasn't much, but the smaller gesture did ease Ruby's mind a lot.


End file.
